pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Holloway (poet)
by George J. Dance Christopher John Holloway John Holloway biography, Dictionary of Literary Biography, Thomson-Gale, 2005-2006, BookRags.com, Web, July 11, 2012. (August 1, 1920 - 29 August, 1999) was an English poet, critic, and academic. Life Holloway was born in Croydon, Surrey, and grew up in London; he later wrote about his youth in the memoir, A London Childhood. He won a scholarship to New College, Oxford, where he took a first in 1941. During World War II he served in the Royal Artillery, and then was seconded to Intelligence. He became a fellow of All Souls College, Oxford in 1946, and a fellow of Queens' College, Cambridge in 1954. He served as Byron Professor at the University of Athens, Greece, in 1961-1963. In 1970-1971 he was faculty chairman at Queen's College. He retired in 1982.Howard Erskine-Hill, Obituary: Professor John Holloway, The Independent, Sep. 9, 1999, Web, July 11, 2012. Recognition His poetry was included in the 1956 Movement anthology, New Lines. Publications Poetry * John Holloway. Eynsham, Oxford, England: Fantasy Press, 1954. *''The Minute, and longer poems''. Hessle, East Yorkshire, UK: Marvell Press, 1956. *''The Fugue, and shorter pieces''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1960. *''The Landfallers: A poem in twelve parts''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1962. *''The Lion Hunt: A pursuit of poetry and reality''. Hamden, CT: Archon Books, 1964. *''Wood and Windfall''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1965. * New Poems. New York: Scribner, 1970. *''Civitatula: A poem in six parts''. Cambridgeshire Libraries Publications, 1993. Non-fiction *''Language and Intelligence''. London: Macmillan, 1951. *''The Victorian Sage: Studies in argument''. London: Macmillan, 1953. *''A London Childhood''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1966; New York, Scribner, 1968. Criticism *''The Charted Mirror: Literary and critical essays''. London: Routledge, 1960; New York: Horizon Press, 1960. *''The Story of the Night: Studies in Shakespeare's major tragedies''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1961. *''The Colours of Clarity: Essays on contemporary literature and education''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1964; Hamden, CT: Archon Books, 1964. *''Widening Horizons in English Verse''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 1967. *''The Proud Knowledge: Poetry, insight, and the self''. London & Boston: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1977. *''Narrative and Structure: Exploratory essays''. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1979. *''The Slumber of Apollo: Reflections on recent art, literature, language, and the individual consciousness''. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1983. Edited *Percy Bysshe Shelley, Selected Poems. London: Heinemann, 1960. *William Blake, Blake: The lyric poetry. London: Edward Arnold, 1968. *''Oxford Book of Local Verses''. Oxford & New York: Oxford University Press, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Holloway, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 11, 2012. See also * List of British poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems * "Whale Beach Morning (After)" *"Just a Gay Tipple for Twelfth Night" * Two Poems by John Holloway at Oxford Journals. ;Books * ;About *Obituary: Professor John Holloway, The Independent Category:English literary critics Category:English poets Category:1999 deaths Category:1920 births Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:Fellows of Queens' College, Cambridge Category:People from London Category:Fellows of All Souls College, Oxford Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British academics